one_night_at_flumptysfandomcom-20200223-history
Monitor/Laptop
The Laptop and the monitor are game mechanics that are found in One Night at Flumpty's and One Night at Flumpty's 2. The Laptop shows rooms in Flumpty's Playhouse via a camera system. Without this game mechanic the player would not be able to prepare for the appearance of the antagonists. |-|ONaF 1(monitor)= The monitor is a vital game mechanic in One Night at Flumpty's. It is used to track the movement of the antagonists through security cameras, and is used primarily to monitor the 20 eyes to see how many times Grunkfuss the Clown would move, and the Beaver's toilet paper status as well. Appearance The monitor (Currently unknown if it's a laptop or a computer monitor) is shown briefly when activating it, displaying a black screen with a generic gray border surround it. When activated, it makes the sound an old CRT monitor would make with sudden, brief electrical popping. This is also present when deactivating it. Monitor Advantages * Can track the movement and location of any antagonist at any given time. * Fast equip time. * Can show the status of the beaver. * Shows how many eyes are in CAM 5 when Grunkfuss is appearing in the hole of your office. Disadvantages * (minor) spends more door power when used. * Prone to the Redman's corrupting when the Redman comes in a character. * If you raise the monitor when Grunkfuss awakens, then if you raise it up and. down 19 times more, you will die. Monitor: It has white edges and a red recording signal. The Monitor is activated with the white button on the bottom of the screen. The Monitor gives you Access to view CAM 1, CAM 2A, CAM 2B, CAM 3, CAM 4, CAM 5, and CAM 6. |-|ONaF 2(laptop)= The Laptop is a vital game mechanic in One Night at Flumpty's 2. It is used to track the movement of the antagonists through security cameras, is used primarily to monitor Grunkfuss the Clown's patience, The Owl's presence on the urinal or through one of the vents and also to disable the virus of The Redman, preventing it killing you. It was provided as a device in Flumpty's game for the captured victim to give the illusion of awareness. The laptop runs on an operating system called "Egg" which uses green as the primary color scheme. A parody of the Trademark TM symbol appears to the top right of the logo, but instead of TM, it says UM. It's also the monitor of ONaF2. The laptop's physical appearance is never shown, even when activating it, although there is a program running called "securitycameron.exe" against a green border, and a green desktop wallpaper with several designs and a fictional operating system dubbed "Egg", possibly parodying real operating systems, mostly Apple. It shows the 7 cameras in the game, each in rooms. Trivia * The laptop battery is inspired by Five Nights at Wario's 3 monitor battery. * The way you activate this item is the same way as FNaF. Laptop Advantages * Can track the movement and location of any antagonist at any given time. * Able to monitor Grunkfuss's patience level so precisely, it measures down to exact milliseconds. * Shows the status of The Owl. * Fast equip time. * Battery can be charged when it's not in use, when it's not up. * When the battery life dies and if the Redman's virus was on the screen then the popup will disappear. Disadvantages * Very low battery life. * Long reboot time if ran out of battery (about 5 seconds). * Only shows static for 5 milliseconds, making it very hard to differentiate. regular static interference or if an antagonist actually moved. * Prone to the Redman's virus. * Cannot charge when lights are off. |-|Gallery= One Night at Flumpty's no data. One Night at Flumpty's 2 Charging Laptop.PNG|Laptop when charging Charge Off.PNG|Charge stopped when lights are off Full Laptop.PNG|Full battery Category:One Night at Flumpty's 2 Category:One Night at Flumpty's Category:Game mechanics